bamboogummys_animal_jam_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Foodville
About Foodville is a roleplay where you play as an anthropomorphic food and live a normal life as a food person! Members Pineapple Pizza (Bamboogummy) (Pizza) (Female) (Goat cheese, tomato sauce, and pineapple) (15 years old) Milky (Bamboogummy) (Goat milk) (Female) (16 years old) Damien (Romeo51637) (Sausage) (Male) (Cow Meat) (Teen) Lunarstar (Alexandranoelle) (Watermelon) (Female) (Child) List of Playable Foods Processed Meals Pizza (Mating season depends on the toppings) (Toppings: cheese and sauce, optional meat, pineapple, or gummy bear) Cereal (Can have children during the autumn) (Toppings: Animal milk or fake milk) Bread (Can have children during the spring and summer) (Toppings: None) French Fries (Can have children during the summer) (Toppings: Optional ketchup or mustard) Chicken Nugget (Can have children at any time) (Toppings: Optional ketchup or mustard) Burger (Mating season depends on the toppings) (Toppings: Meat, optional ketchup or mustard, lettuce or bread, optional cheese, pickle) Potato Chip (Can have children during the summer) (Toppings: Optional sauce) Cola (Can have children at any time) (Toppings: None) Cream Soda (Can have children at any time) (Toppings: Vanilla) Ice Cream Float (Mating season depends on the ice cream flavor) (Toppings: Ice cream, cola or cream soda) Pasta (Can have children at any time) (Toppings: Rice) Sausage (Can have children at whatever time animal type does) (Toppings: Meat) Popcorn (Can have children at any time) (Toppings: Corn) Cookie (Can have children at any time) (Toppings: Sugar, chocolate, optional any topping) Candy Cane (Can have children at any time) (Toppings: Sugar, corn, peppermint leaf) Processed Toppings Sugar (Can have children during summer, autumn, and winter) (No needed parents) Cheese (Mating season depends on the type of cheese) (Made from animal milk) Sauce (Mating season depends on the type of sauce) (Made from anything that can be pureed) Ketchup (Can have children during summer) (Made from tomatoes) Fake Milk (Mating season depends on the type of milk) (Made from rice, almonds, or soybeans) Ice Cream (Mating season depends on type of milk) (Made from fake milk or animal milk, optional foods can be used to create a flavor) Vanilla (Can have children at any time) (No needed parents) Mustard (Can have children during spring and summer) (No needed parents) Gummy Bear (Mating season depends on flavor) (Made from cherry, grapefruit, watermelon, strawberry, orange, raspberry, lime, grape, apple, mango, pineapple, or lemon) Chocolate (Can have children at any time) (No parents needed) Chocolate Egg (Can have children at whatever time the egg type is) (Made from chocolate and egg) Pepperoni (Can have children at whatever time the animal type is) (Made from meat) Natural Toppings Meat (Mating season depends on the type of meat) Pineapple (Can have children during the spring) Animal Milk (Mating season depends on the type of milk) Tomato (Can have children during summer) Rice (Can have children at any time) Almond (Can have children during the summer and autumn) Soybean (Can have children at any time) Carrot (Can have children at any time) Cherry (Can have children during the spring and summer) Grapefruit (Can have children during the winter and spring) Watermelon (Can have children during the summer) Strawberry (Can have children during spring and summer) Orange (Can have children during winter and spring) Raspberry (Can have children during spring and summer) Lime (Can have children at any time) Grape (Can have children during summer and autumn) Apple (Can have children during autumn, winter, and spring.) Mango (Can have children during spring and winter.) Lemon (Can have children during autumn, winter, and spring.) Egg (Can have children at whatever time the type of animal does) Kale (Can have children during summer, autumn, and winter) Kiwi (Can have children during autumn) Broccoli (Can have children during autumn, winter, and spring) Avocado (Can have children at any time) Corn (Can have children at any time) Peppermint Leaf (Can have children at any time) Current Living Conditions Season: Winter Breeding: Sugar, Grapefruit, Orange, Apple, Mango, Lemon, Chicken Nugget, Cola, Cream Soda, Pasta, Vanilla, Rice, Soybean, Carrot, Lime Date: January 1st, Year 1 Weather: Overcast, cold, light wind Registration Form Username: Name: Food: Looks: Events 11/20/2017 (The roleplay was founded!) 12/20/2017 (Cocoa died due to spoiling.) 12/20/2017 (Lunarstar has grown into a teen!) 5/5/2018 (Poppy was murdered.) 5/14/2019 (Pi died of a heart disease.)Category:Species Diversity Category:Modern Life Category:Fantasy